Cosas que odio de ti
by Little outcast
Summary: Una clase de historia de la magia sirve para pensar en muchas cosas... o no, Lily? -JamesLily /EDITADO!


_Cosas de odio de ti (_Editado_)_

_"... Y la declaración de 1887 fue la que dictó que los vampiros no podrían cazar más de una vez por semana. La guerra comenzó cuando Emmett Cullen accidentalmente atacó a dos mujeres..."_

Historia de la magia. El gozo en un pozo de todo estudiante.

Miré hacia el frente sin disimular mi desinterés. Recordaba hacer leído sobre esto el año pasado, el tema era bastante interesante y con la trama correcta, diría que hasta podría ser entretenido. Por supuesto, déjenselo al fantasma que tenemos como profesor convertirlo en un somnífero para la mañana.

Fruncí el ceño, claro, a nadie llamaría la atención si alguien no se presentara a clases, se la durmiera o la utilizara para dibujar y comer chocolate (Incluso alguien como Lupin cae victima del ocio), mas si ese alguien se llamara específicamente _Lily Evans_, la situción se convertiria en todo un espectáculo de circo. En momentos como ese deseaba no haberme hecho un fama de niña buena: La niña de historial casi perfecto, la niña aplicada que le toma igual importancia a todas las asignaturas, por más inútiles que fueran...

Parpadié, confundida ¿Acababa de decir inútiles?

_Vamos, Lily. Ésta no eres tú_.

Asentí mentalmente a mi comentario. Por supuesto que esa no era yo. Yo era una hija de _muggles, _una sangre sucia, alguien que por sobretodo, no tenía el derecho a mirar en menos algo que al mundo de los magos perteneciera. Me senté derecha, esperando que eso ayudara a quitarme el sueño y poder así prestar atención. Despreciar una clase era un lujo que no me podía dar, aunque tendría que poner todo mi enfuerzo en no ignorar al fantasmista del frente.

_"... Y para 1889, la ley dictó que las escobas no podría volar a menos de diez metros, ya que..."_

Parpardié confundida ¿Cuando había terminado con los vampiros?

Suspiré derrotada, decidiendo que el asunto no era tan grave habiendo ya leido sobre el tema; otro tema era el de las escobas, ya que nunca me han llamado en lo más mínimo la atención y tambien debo confesar, soy pésima volando en ellas, lo que me hace tenerles cierto... resentimiento.

Arrugué la nariz, estaba casi segura de que Potter debería tener memorizado cada párrafo de la estúpida ley de vuelo. Y como olvidarla si cada segundo habla de como sale a volar con su familia en las vacaciones por todos lados: ciudades mágicas, ciudades _muggles, _campo abierto, playas y en fin, otros lugar más de los cuales se sabe espacíficamente a que altura volar y donde no.

Tonto Potter. Tonto y arrogante Potter. Tonto, arrogante y engreído Potter.

Sin darme cuenta gruñí por lo bajo, aquello me estaba sobreoasando. No entendía que me pasaba, de la noche a la maña me sentía como si quisiera mandar a todo el mundo, a Potter, al fantasma que tenía como profesor, a Remus, a todos, a la punta del cerro y yo quedarme escondida bajo una frazada.

_Es la fatiga_.

Volvió a hablar la vocecita en mi cabeza. Me quedé pensando un rato, aquello tenía sentido después de haber estado toda la semana estudiando sin parar para los exámenes y además los deberes de prefecta. La falla en esa excusa, era que nunca, desde mis diez años de edad, el colegio me había superado. Soy perfectamente capaz de ordenar todo en un cómodo horario que me deja incluso un rato libre.

Negué con la cabeza. La adolescencia. Esto era meramente culpa de la adolescencia y esto lo pueden apoyar hasta los científicos más sabios. Todo el mundo sabe que estos años son la decadencia del cerebro, el alboroto de las hormonas y el crecimiento de la frivolidad.

Un ejemplo claro de eso, era James Potter.

_" ... Los magos habían comenzado una serie de huelgas en contra de las restrcciones de vuelo impuestas..."_

¿Cuándo iba ya a terminar con lo de las malditas escobas?

La causa de mi desconcentración lo más seguro es que fuera a causa de lo lento, aburrido y desinteresante de esta clase. Me pregunté cuantos de nosotros verdaderamente nos interesaba o siquiera necesitariamos saber en que año se dictó la altura mínimo de vuelo ¡Podiamos aparecernos por el amor de Merlín! Nadie sería tan idiota como para volar de un cuidad a otra.

- Profesor, por lo que sabía el clima tambien afecta la distancia mínima respecto al suelo.

- Cierto, todavía no llego ahi. Gracias, señor Potter.

Claro, _él_ sería tan idiota.

Lo observé disimuladamente. Bien, _sí_ era lindo, pero eso no bastaba para que casi toda la población femenina en el colegio se babeara por el, tenía que haber otra razón que lo hiciera tan único.

¿Galán?

- Lupin ¿Crees que a Lily le gustaria ir a ver ese lago que vimos el otro día? Ya sabes, el de los sapos y anguilas.

_Eew... No_.

¿Maduro?

- Lupin ¿Quien crees que ganaría en una pelea entre un elfo doméstico y un mono?

_Definitivamente_ no.

¿Buen conversador?

- Lupin ¿Cuándo crees que...?

- James.

- ¿Sí?

- Cállate.

De acuerdo, eso era relativo.

Potter no era la gran cosa, esa fue mi conclusión. Todo el atractivo que podía tener era única y exclusivamente causa de las feromonas. Sólo una atracción física, por supuesto.

No era que fue exactamente _interesante _ni mucho menos, aunque tenía que darle él crédito de que él sí era mejor que esa clase.

Me detuve ahí.

Oh, no ¡Absolutamente no! Potter nunca sería mejor que una clase mágica, ni en cien años ni nunca. Sólo tenía que pensarlo, ese chico era un caos ambulate, un presumido, la guinda caducada de la torta. No era en lo más mínimo algo que me atrayera. Esperen ¿Cuándo había llegado a que me atrayera?

Volví a gruñir. Estúpido Potter, él me hacía perder la paciencia y enfadarme, por su cualpa gané una reputación de persona malgenio aunque no fuera así. Yo era alguien muy paciente... a menos que el estuviera a menos de dos kilómetros de mí.

Si no para en ese momento iba a gritar en plena clase. Recordé lo que me había dicho la profesora Mc. Gonnagal para controlar la furia -culpen a Potter que hasta ella me encontrara malhumorada-, tenía que expresarme escribiedo, después de todo, era bastante buena redactando.

Voltié mi pergamino, que no tenía ni dos líneas escritas sobre las leyes del siglo XX, y escribí como título, grande y con mi mejor letra: "Cosas que odio de James Potter". Aunque si me detenía a pensarlo, estaba casi segura de que la inción de Mc Gonnagal no era que escribiera exactamente eso.

Giré los ojos. No me alcanzaría pergamino para escribir todas las cosas detestables de ese presumido. Ahí por ejemplo sin darme cuenta ya llevaba una.

Comezé a escribir todos los adjetivos que se venían a mi mente: _insoportable, revelde sin causa, egoísta, soberbio, un bromista de mal gusto, infantil._

Miré confundida, esperando que se aparecieran más cualidades despreciables de Potter, e increíblemente no pude encontrarlas en ese momento, ¿O pudiera ser que James no fuera tan malo?

Nah, era sólo que en ese momento no estaba inspirada.

Continué anotando los pensamientos que se me venían a la cabeza, como mis excusas para no encontrarle más defectos. Finalmente, como último recurso, escribí que eran demasiadas cosas, y que por eso mejor la iba a hacer corta y derechamente escribir las pocas cosas buenas que tenía.

James Potter es... bueno, tierno. Quiera o no, tengo que admitirlo. Es carismástico, como todo Potter, y tal vez pueda ser que hasta gracioso en algunas ocaciones, es atractivo (aunque fuera obvio), generoso y tambien admito que algun día será un muy buen papá.

Recordé entonces como aquella vez lo encontré consolando a esa pobre niño. El chico no debía ir ni en segundo año, y aún así ya había perdido a alguien por culpa de los mortífagos. Era una injusticia lo que esas personas estaban haciendo, todos sufrían por su causa, todos temían por sí mismos y más por sus familias por su culpa. No podía creer que existieran perosnas tan malas...

En fin, después me acuerdo de como Potter le hizo sentir mejor, de como le ofreció llevarlo a las cocinas a comer caramelos para subirle el ánimo y de como los ojitos de ese niño brillaron de nuevo. Claro, él no sabía que to estaba mirando, si no porbablemente todo hubiera sido distinto ¿O tal vez no?

Suspiré derrotada. Tonto Potter, si no le hicieras todas esas bromas pesadas al pobre de Snape, hasta te daría una oportunidad.

Habiendo escrito eso, doblé el pergamino y lo oculté debajo de mis cosas. Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre avisando de que por fin se había acabado la hora. Comenzé a guardar distraídamente mis cosas, cuando una corriente de aire hechó a volar mi papel con mis confesiones.

En tonces pasó lo peor, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el papel aterrzó en los pies de Potter y, siendo el entrometido que es (Diablos, olvidé escribir eso), comenzó a leerlo.

Mi cara pasó al blanco, al azul y al rojo en un momento, mientras la sonrisa de idiota de Potter crecía a cada segundo mientras leía. Me pregunté si en el colegio existiría algún pozo al cual pudiera tirarme y desaparecer.

Vi como se hacercaba a mí, todavía sonriente. Yo sólo quería salir corriendo y no verle la cara. Mas mis siempre colaboradores pies parecían no querer moverse.

- No te ilusiones Potter - ¿Era yo o mi voz estaba temblando? Ah, no, era mis rodillas. Genial.

- Lily -comenzó, alegre, y yo lo fulminñe con la mirada -, si prometo no hacerle bromas a pelo gracient- digo, Snape ¿Sales conmigo el sábado?

Se suavizó mi expresión ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Ya sabía lo que pensaba y no me quedaban más excusas, y tampoco era como si una perte de mí quisiera salir salir con él.

- Esto... y-yo -¿Estaba tartamueando? -De acuerdo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo o siquiera terminar la frase, él ya me había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de salir gritando por todo el pasillo "¡Evans va a salir conmigo! ¡Te lo dije, Canuto!"

Solté un bufido, divertida. Había algo en ese chico que aunque no lo dijera, me encantaba.

...Sólo espero que no se le ocurran nada sapos o lagunas raras.

* * *

Me enteré que los _song fic _están prohibidos en FF así que tuve que borrar la canción :(

Personalmente me gusta Muuuucho más ahora. ¿Alguien reconoció a Emmet Cullen? XD

Y por cierto ¿Rrs? :D

gracias proongs por la corrección u/u

-

-

pD: James, Lily & Cia son de J. K. Rowling, obviamente.

La idea de este fic es mia DESDE EL , más específicamente desde Abril. Si por casualidad hay algun fic que se asemeje a este posteror a esa fecha, bueno, entienden por donde va la cosa. Yo no copio ni pienso hacerlo :)


End file.
